


Treasure Planet

by AlasDB



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: But not that graphic, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasDB/pseuds/AlasDB
Summary: After receiving a peculiar golden orb from a former raven haired pirate, Hinata Hajime and family friend Sonia Nevermind find themselves on a long journey to recover the feared Captain Enoshima Junko's secret trove. Seeking the loot of a thousand worlds, which is said to be hidden on the once unbelievable tale of legend Treasure Planet, they meet the unprofessional Captain Owari, her intimating second-in-command Mr. Nidai, the robotic-handed chef Komaeda Nagito, whom Hinata is ordered to work under, and many others. However, once the group is met with pirates who too seek Enoshima's trove, it becomes a race to see who will reach the treasure first.





	1. The Loot of a Thousand Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> So since Treasure Planet is my favourite film and Danganronpa is my favourite series, I wondered what it would be like if I mixed the two together and this happened! I don't plan on having this crossover be exactly the same as the film, but it will follow the main storyline. Oh, and for those who don't know, Treasure Planet is pretty much pirates in space and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_Many years ago, a large cargo ship carrying golden coins and sparkling jewels soared through the galactic. Peaceful music played as wealthy passengers danced in the ballroom, dined on expensive meals and gossiped without a care in the galaxy, blissfully unaware of the band of misfits that wound soon pursue them._

_The calming ambiance vanished once the sudden sound of loud, eager voices interrupted their mindless chatter. Fear soon struck the passengers as pirates began firing, cannons going off as they prepared to steal their loot._

_Though many fearsome pirates roamed the night sky, the most notorious of them all stood but mere meters away from her next target. Her tall heels clicking under her as she ran for a rope and swooped in out of nowhere, the unfortunate passengers met face to face with her._

_Captain Enoshima Junko._

_Her iniquitous crew soon followed, the peaceful jazz music replaced by the sound of blades slashing and bullets echoing as they hunted for their treasure. Intruding all rooms in her search, she spared none. Her blade mercilessly piercing anyone who stood in the way of what she sought for._

_She didn't stop until she finally found it. Once her gaze fell upon the treasure, the corners of her lips curved to form a sinister grin. Her long crimson fingernail trailed down the wooden chest as she called her men over to take it all._

_Leaving the cargo ship in nothing but splintering remains, she swiftly boarded her proper ship and took off, vanishing without a trace._

_It is said that she stored her treasure in a hidden place, a secret location where none dared to venture off to. At the farthest edge of the galaxy, a glowing viridescent planet shone brightly. Within this planet is where lies Enoshima's trove, riches beyond imagination, the loot of a thousand worlds,_

_Treasure Planet._

The young Hinata Hajime gently closed the novel, holding the book closely to his chest as the story played through his head for the third time that night. The Legend of Treasure Planet being his favourite novel, the tale fascinating him more than any other story he's read. Though it wasn't to say as though he didn't enjoy those other stories, there was something about Treasure Planet that resonated with him and made him feel something; something the young child couldn't take his mind off of.

Though his mother persistently reminded him that it was simply a legend, Hinata truly believed it to be out there somewhere. It had to be.

Enoshima's trove. The loot of a thousand worlds.

_Treasure Planet._

Placing the book aside and settling into bed, he swore to himself that he would be the one to find it. One day, he would rent a ship, hire a crew and explore the galaxy in search of this wondrous treasure. He would surprise his mother, bringing her the shining jewels she'd believed existed in a mere mythical tale.

Determination filling the boy's heart, he rested his head on the pillow and shut his eyes, dreaming of the day he would discover the planet of legend.


	2. Meaningless Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 2! Not much happens in this chapter aside from introducing some characters, but in the next chapter, something interesting will actually happen! Again, thank you for reading (:

**13 YEARS LATER**

  
"Ms. Hinata!"

"I'll be right with you ma'am! Just one moment please!" She politely responded to the impatient customer before shifting her attention back to the family before her.  
"Alright, New Moon Croissant and Civet Coffee for the father, Rainbow Biscuits and Coconut Juice for the mother, and last but certainly not least," She offered a bright smile to the parents' little son, then placed his meal in front of him. "we have Hyperspeed Ramen with Cora Cola for our big boy right here!" The child returned the smile, digging into his food soon after giving thanks to the waitress.

Once done with that, she hurries over to her longtime family friend, Sonia Nevermind. She places down a slice of Gugelhupf Cake and Rose Hip Tea. "So sorry for the wait, Sonia. It's been crazy here all morning," She says with a sigh.

Sonia shakes her head, picking up a fork and lightly poking the cake. "No worries at all! Though, I must admit, you _do_ look a little rough around the edges. Perhaps you could ask Hajime to help you?" She suggest before stabbing through the treat and taking a bite. "Especially on busy days like this..."

"It's fine," She dismisses, retrieving a couple nearby dishes and placing them in a plastic bin. "He always leaves super early with his... Solar Surfer, I believe it's called, and doesn't come back until late at night. Whatever he's doing, it's too important for him to stay at home and help with the business..."

Just then, a loud knock is heard, evidently coming from the front door. The loud chatter that previously rang throughout the diner came to an abrupt halt, all customers either staring at the door or Ms. Hinata. A confused look plastered on her face, baffled as to why someone would knock when you could just walk in, she makes her way over to the door.

As soon as she opens the door, two men force their way through the small entrance, dragging a third one in with them. The first man was tall, had straight blond eye and intimidating azure eyes. The mother couldn't help but shrink under his unfriendly glare. The other man looked almost eerily identical to the first, the only notable differentiation between the too being he was exceptionally larger. Judging by their professional uniforms, she concluded that these men must be police officers. The third, whom they forcefully dragged inside, was none other than her son, Hinata Hajime.

"Hajime!? W-What's going on? Someone better explain!" She exclaimed, her gaze shifting from the officers to her son, whom struggled against the officers' tight grip.

"Ms. Hinata, I presume?" The thinner man inquired.

"Yes... I'm his mother," Her shaking voice stated, attempting to remain as calm as she could in such a situation.

The man nodded. "Well, we caught your son riding his... Solar Surfer, or whatever it is, in private property again." He nudged him forward, warranting a glare from the younger boy. The man rolled his eyes in response.

"Please keep an eye on your son, ma'am," The other officer chimed in, his tone significantly kinder, yet still forceful. "This is, of course, a violation of his probation. One more offence and we'll be forced to send him to juvenile hall."

Ms. Hinata narrowed her eyes at her son, whom shrunk under her gaze, hanging his head in shame. "Yes, of course. _This won't happen_ again, I assure you."

"Honestly, what a waste of time," The first spoke up, running an irritated hand through his hair. "I could be working on meaningful cases, yet I'm stuck dealing with worthless delinquents like him all the time. Perhaps he's better off at juvenile hall; it's not like he has a future going for him anyway."

Hinata clenches his jaw and balls his fists, but doesn't say anything in return. A _worthless delinquent_ like himself is already in enough trouble without the snarky remarks.

"Well, we'll be off," The second says, turning his back on the two. "Hopefully we don't meet again."

The door shuts behind the two officers and silence falls once again. The customers briefly glance at one other before resuming their previous conversation, attempting to forget what they had just witnessed.

Ms. Hinata turns to her son, utterly humiliated by the scene they had just caused. "Hajime," She begins, keeping her voice down as to not disturb the customers, "I'm honestly at my limit with your behaviour, okay? Are you wanting those officers to send you off to juvenile hall? Huh?"

Hinata doesn't reply. Instead he leans back against the doorframe, staring at the ground as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Hajime, I'm speaking to you! Please do not ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring you, Mom! It's just..." He finally answers, still finding it difficult to meet her gaze. He then sighs, lifting his body up from the doorframe and begins making his way upstairs. "Just... forget it, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Ms. Hinata!" A voice calls out, "Are you ever going to serve me?!"

"So sorry, I'll be right there with you!" She calls back before turning to her son. "Hajime, I just don't want to see you throw away your future! You're 17 years old and you need to start making better decisions! I know you're better than this..." With one final sigh, she turned her back on him, running over to attend to needy customers.

A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "Didn't you hear them?" He muttered to himself, "It's not like I have a future going for me anyway..."


	3. From the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just upload 3 chapters in one day because you have nothing better to do because same

Hinata sat on the roof of his mother's diner, flicking tiny pebbles and listening to them fall to the rocky ground below. After a couple moments of this, he could hear two familiar voices begin a conversation within the restaurant.

"I must be honest, I find it almost admirable how your able to handle someone as high maintenance as Hajime," Believing the voice to belong to Sonia, Hinata peers through a small stained glass window a few feet up. Once his eyes fall upon the familiar long blonde hair, he was proven right.

"Hah, I don't know in 'handling's' the right word to use," Another voice, definitely his mother's. "I'm at my limit, Sonia, I really don't know what to do at this point! I've tried everything! He used to be so bright and happy and full of energy. But ever since that event with his father, he just... never recovered."

At the mention of his father, Hinata's teeth clenched, angry nails digging into his palms as he was reminded of him. " _Don't... don't ever bring him up again!_ " He wanted to shout, but couldn't bring himself to.

He instead gazed up at the sky, unable to listen to anymore of his mother's and Sonia's words. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander off, take him on some sort of adventure inside his head. Drops of rain began dripping from the clouds, one landing on his face every few seconds and interrupting his train of thought. His eyes opened and he noticed how dark the sky had become, gloomy clouds blocking any of the sun's beaming rays. He released a sigh, knowing it wouldn't take long until the few drops of rain became an absolute downpour. He'd have no choice but to go inside then.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed some sort of spacecraft come crashing down, flames and smoke trailing behind it as it fell from the sky. He watched as it landing on a nearby dock, nearly completely destroying it.  
The spacecraft was soon up in flames, so Hinata quickly climbed down from the roof and sprinted towards it, hoping he could save whomever remained trapped inside.

Once he arrived, he peered inside a large, circular window situated on the front of the machine, trying to get a glimpse of who was inside through the smoke. Although before he could get a good look, the door to the craft suddenly swung open, causing him to stubble backwards.

From inside the craft, a girl managed to climb out of if, struggling to carry some sort of chest under one of her arms. Her black, short hair styled in a bob was a knotted mess, her clothing stained crimson along with an array of bruises and lacerations slashed all over her arms. Once she was completely out, she attempted to stand, but didn't make it far up before she collapse, breaking into a coughing fit. She covered her mouth with her hand, though once she moved it away, it was coloured with droplets of her own blood.

"A-are you alright, miss?!" Hinata ran up to the girl, pulling her injured arm over his shoulders and hoisting her up, one hand on her waist to support her.

"W-wait..." She choked out, pointing to the chest. "I... I need to keep that hidden... Please..."

"Hidden...?" He glimpsed back at the chest, debating between ignoring her request and getting her help or bringing it along with him. He decided on the latter, seeing that the chest held some sort of significance to the girl. Also, he wanted to satisfy his own curiosity. What laid inside this strange box that this girl was so adamant on protecting?

He leaned down and picked up the chest, which was lighter than he expected it to be, recalling how much the girl struggled to carry it out with her. Supporting her with one arm and carrying the box with the other, he made his way back to the diner.

\---------------------

From inside, Ms. Hinata closed the window and pulled down the blinds to block out the pouring rain from outside. "Thank you for listening to me vent, Sonia," Ms. Hinata said, taking a seat across from the blonde. "It... helps relieve some of my stress."

"Ah, anything for a dear friend," She replied with a smile, twirling her golden hair around her finger. "Although, about Hajime... Do you think this... phase, I suppose, is his way of coping with his father leaving?"

Ms. Hinata sighed, leaning back into her chair. "That must be the case. Ever since he left us all those years ago, he hasn't been the same since. Ah, how I wish we could go back to those days," She chuckled, picking up her necklace hanging from her neck and opening up the locket, a projection of Hinata when he was younger playing in front of her. "Those times where we'd read those little stories together, play in the backyard, or when Hajime would find some sort of strange creature and bring it up to me, begging for us to keep it--."

A frantic knock on the door interrupted her reminiscing, causing her to quickly close the locket and glimpse up at the door. "I'll get it," Sonia said, standing from her chair and walking over to the door. "Perhaps it's just late-night customer! Nothing to worry about." And with that, she opened the door.  
Once she glanced out the door, she immediately jumped back with a scream, causing Ms. Hinata to run over and see what was going on.

She gasped at the sight of what she saw outside. "Hajime Hinata! What is going on!?" Out in the pouring rain stood her son, beside him and leaning against him was a blood-soaked girl, barely managing keeping her eyes open. Hinata walked inside and shut the door behind him, gently laying the injured girl on the floor. "Mom, we have to help her! She's hurt! Badly..."

"Okay, okay, okay..." She kneeled down next to the girl, resting her head on her lap. "Sonia, get the first-aid kit from the kitchen!" At those words, she immediately ran off, obeying her orders. "Now, miss, would you mind telling me your name?"

"I-it's Ikusaba... Mukuro Ikusaba." She barely manages to say. Her voice was hoarse and raspy, as if she were barely clinging on to life. With the current state she was in, Hinata wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. "The chest... B-Bring me the chest..." Hinata glanced up at his mother, silently asking for her approval. She gave him a nod and at her request, pulled the chest over to her.

As quickly as she could, she dialled in a secret passcode, allowing the chest to open and reveal what was inside. Resting on top of velvet silk laid a circular, golden orb, completely covered in strange lines and peculiar patterns. "What... is this?" Hinata asked as the girl slowly sat up, grunting in pain, then picked up the orb.

She hastily placed it in Hinata's hands, keeping her hands around his own for a moment, staring directly into his eyes before speaking again. "Whatever you do, you must keep it out of his hands... Please..."

"W-what? Who's hands!?"

She suddenly grabbed the front on his shirt, pulling him forward and leaning in to whisper in his ear. "The man with the ashen hair and the metal hand... Whatever you do, he mustn't ever lay a hand on the orb...."

With those final words, the girl coughed crimson, the the little light that remained in her eyes vanishing as her body fell limp on the ground. 


	4. The Orb

"Ikusaba...?" Hinata placed the orb on the ground, then reached for Ikusaba's shoulder and gently shook her body. "Ikusaba, hey! I don't understand! What do you mean by--!"

The sound of something loudly landing in front of the diner silenced him, his head immediately turning towards the entrance if the diner. Sonia slowly crept towards the window, peeking through the blinds to see a rather large group of intruders, all wielding a variety of weapons. She turned her head back towards the other two, her eyes wide with fear. "We need to go. _Now._ "

Just then, the piercing screech of gunfire filled their ears. They barely had enough time to react before the door was suddenly blown into nothing but scraps and splinters. With no other choice, Hinata quickly grabbed the orb and sprinted upstairs, his mother and Sonia following.

Hastily entering one of the rooms, Sonia ran to the window and, with a sigh of relief, found her carriage situated beside the diner. Attached to the carriage stood a golden frog-horse like creature, seemingly unaware of the dangers happening within the walls of the structure.

"Makango!" At the sound of Sonia shouting his name, the creature glanced upwards at her. He smiled happily and began jumping around, similar to a dog reuniting with it's owner. Except it's a frog-horse hybrid.   
"Yes, stay, don't move! We'll be down in a second!" Sonia calls down, then gestures for the other two to approach the window. "Okay, on the count of three, we jump and hope we land on the seats!"

They did just as they were told. On the count of three, they jumped one by one onto the carriage, successfully landing on the seats without a problem. Sonia adjusted herself so that she was seated in the front, taking a firm hold of the reins before ordering Makango to run. The creature obeyed, sprinting away from the diner before the intruders could stop them.

As Makango ran, Hinata gazed down at the gift Ikusaba had given him. He scanned the orb, wondering why such a thing held such significance to the girl.

\--------

After forcing the door down, a young man, accompanied by his crew, intruded the diner. The others frantically searched the house and fired at the diner's occupants whom were running up the stairs. The man shifted his attention to the ground, narrowing his gaze at the corpse of Ikusaba Mukuro. He glimpsed over to the chest, noting the orb was now missing. He shook his head and released an empty chuckle. "So, you've hidden it somewhere or given it away, Ikusaba? That's rather irritating,"

He paced around the house, watching his crew recklessly destroy the diner in search for the orb. They were careless enough to even fire at the candle-lit chandelier and setting the house ablaze. The man barely reacted to the fire, instead shouting for them to search harder, destroy all that they needed to obtain what they so desired.

He glanced back down to the corpse, a smug smirk forming on the pirate's face. "No matter how well you think you've hidden the map, I will find it," Just then, he happened to glance out a shattered window, watching a carriage hurry away whilst carrying three passengers. His smirk widened. "We both know I'll do anything for it. _Anything_ for Enoshima's secret trove."

\--------

Sonia, Hinata and his mother all remained within Sonia's extravagant manor, the mother taking a seat on an unnecessarily fancy seat inside blonde's library, her son standing not too far behind her. She silently sipped some tea, worrying over the state of her home and diner.

Sonia entered the library, a somber look on her face. "So, we just got word on how the diner is,"

Ms. Hinata glanced up at her. "Yes? How is it?"

Sonia sighed, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It completely burnt to the ground. I'm sorry..."

Ms. Hinata returned the sigh with yet another before hanging her head, hiding her face in her hands. Hinata opened his mouth to say something, though the words couldn't come. Deciding to instead shut his mouth, he gazed back down at the orb, fiddling with it in his hands.

"Though I must say, I'm quite confused as to why those fugitives wanted that... object so badly," She wondered aloud, pacing around the library. "Those marks are fascinating as well... There must be something more to it. Perhaps there's another code we must enter to open it?"

Overhearing that suggestion, Hinata paid closer attention to the markings. He pressed his finger down on one of the circles and, to his surprise, it was a button.

"Even so," Sonia continued, "I believe it'll take a while to discover what the code is. With over a million possibilities and not even knowing what this object is, I doubt it'll be anytime soon."

While Sonia continued voicing her thoughts, Hinata pressed down more of the circles. After pressing a few, he tried turning the orb vertically, and surely enough, it moved. After then turning the orb horizontally, a sudden glowing green light emitted from the object, illuminating the entire room.

" _Did I... seriously get that on my first try? Wow, that's almost ridiculously lucky,_ " He thought to himself, watching as the green light surrounded them with a projection of a variety of planets, stars and all that he recognized from his galaxy.

"Hajime, that was amazing!" Sonia exclaimed, her eyes beaming as she gazed at the sight before her. "How did you do that!?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it just... kind of happened, I guess." He paced around the room along with Sonia, wondering why the orb was showing them their galaxy of all things.

"Look, this is us!" Sonia said, pointed to their planet. "The Planet Jabberwock!" He pressed her finger on it and the galaxy began moving, going farther and father away from their planet. It continued moving until it came to a halt on one specific planet. Hinata's eyes suddenly widened with excitement, remembering that exact planet from the book he read when he was a young child.

"Is... is that--?"

"Treasure Planet," Hinata interrupted, taking a step closer to the projection. "That's Treasure Planet! This is a map to Treasure Planet!"

"It... can't be!" Sonia's bright eyes widened as well. "The loot of a thousand worlds!? Enoshima's trove!? It exists!?"

He closed the map and turned to his mother, unable to keep the excitement he was feeling to himself. "Mom, this is it! If we get that treasure, we can rebuild your diner except a hundred times better! Hell, we won't even need to earn money from working at the diner, we'll be set for life!"

"Hajime," His mother shook her head, setting her tea aside and standing up. "There is absolutely no way I'm sending you off to find something that may not even exist!"

"But it's only a simple boat ride away--!"

"No, Hajime!" She sighed, "Back me up here, Sonia..." She turned to face the blonde, expecting her to agree with how ridiculous this idea was, though was baffled to see the other girl gone. "..Sonia?"

She then barged back into the room, large suitcase in hand and a wide smile on her face. "Hajime, please let me go with you! I'll commission a ship, hire a crew, everything!"

" _Absolutely not!_ " His mother raised her voice, narrowing his eyes at the two. "I will not allow you two to chase after some fantasy in hopes it'll make everything better!"   
The two were immediately silenced, taken aback by Ms. Hinata's forceful tone. It took a few moments before Hinata could muster up the courage to speak up again.

"Mom," He began, his voice significantly calmer. "look, I know that keep... messing things up and getting into trouble and disappointing you. But please, just let me do this one thing. Even if you're right and it doesn't exist and it was all for nothing, please just let me try do to something good. Just this once..."

"Hajime..." The mother met her son's pleading gaze, unsure of how to respond. Though she was adamant on her belief that it didn't exist, she could see that this was something that was important to him. If he was now so determined to change his ways and help her, perhaps this idea wasn't too bad of an idea... "Alright. I'll allow it, but Sonia is going with you!"

"Yes!" The two exclaimed in unison, running over and hugging Ms. Hinata.   
"Thank you, Mom! I'll make you proud," He said, pulling away from the hug. "I promise."


	5. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! 
> 
> I’m so sorry that it took me over a year to update this story again. Not to get into too many details, but I was struggling with a lot and I lost all my motivation for one of my biggest passions, that being writing. Though I’m still on my path to recovery, I’ve decided to continue with this fanfic, hopefully to the end. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“Oh, uh, hey— excuse me!” Sonia waves her arm in a futile attempt to gain yet another passerby’s attention. “Excuse me, hey! Do you know where the docks are around here?” She manages to make eye contact with the stranger and thinks she’ll finally make some progress, though instead he lowers his head and hurries by. 

Ignored once again, she lowers her arm and sighs in defeat, her usually cheery smile clouded with a slight frown. “There goes another one... Why isn’t anyone listening to me?” She wonders out loud. “Hajime, are you having any luck?” 

Hinata can barely hear her over the hundreds of people hustling down the crowded streets, a chaotic mass of strangers continuously shoving him aside as they hurry down the road to wherever. It’s unbearably loud. He hears the shouts and lengths of conversations he doesn’t particularly care about, but has no choice but to hear. As he tries to turn back to meet with Sonia, some smaller kid with deep purple hair that curled upwards, runs into him dead-on, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. 

“Whoa—, hey!” Hinata just manages to catch himself from the impact and turns to face the child. Before Hinata could scold or even glare at the younger kid, Sonia’s by his side, a standard worried expression on her face. 

“Hajime, are you alright?” She asks, as if Hinata had actually fallen and injured himself. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” he assures. Though the initial impact had shocked him and the boy’s lack of social awareness had annoyed him, it would be a lie to say any true harm had been done. Nonetheless, he still turns back to the other boy. “Hey, you should watch yourself, alright? We’re lucky nobody got hurt—“

“Oh, hey! You’re that weird blonde girl that was shouting at everybody, right!?” The boy suddenly shouts at Sonia, which shocks her a bit, and completely ignores the brunet attempting to scold him. “You’re trying to find the ships, right!? Right!?” 

“The hell you sound so excited for...?” Hinata bitterly thinks to himself, now frustrated by how rude this boy was, especially towards people he didn’t even know. “Don’t you have any common decency?” He asks, a hint of anger now seeping into his tone. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, then asks, “We’re just trying to find our ship. Do you know where the docks are?” 

“Hmm...” He brings his finger up to his chin, as though he were deep in thought. The corners of his lips curve to form a disturbingly innocent smile before he states, “Yeah! You see that restaurant over there? Walk past that then take a left! I’m sure you’ll be out of here in no time!” 

Hinata rolls his eyes. “That’s not true. We just came from there!” He releases an exasperated sigh, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “C’mon, Sonia, let’s just go. He’s just toying with us now—“

“Yeah, I was totally toying with you,” he confessed, his previously harmless smile now replaced with a irritatingly cheeky grin. “Man, I can’t believe my lie was figured out so quickly! But whatever, no big deal. Anyway, I know where they are. I’m actually the Captain of one of the ships!” Hinata rolls his eyes at that, but doesn’t interrupt him. “I’m heading there too, so I guess you can follow me!” 

“Really!? Oh, that’d be great! Thank you so much!” Sonia beams, suddenly disregarding his previously rude nature. Without another word, the two were being led to the docks by the smaller boy, whom managed to skillfully maneuver past the crowded streets. This being a skill Sonia and Hinata had yet to acquire, they ending up having to shove their way past the crowd just to keep up. 

The boy looks over his shoulder at the two, a mere couple feet ahead of them now. Hinata looks up at him, noticing his sudden piercing gaze at them. 

The stranger just manages to clear the smirk from his face before Hinata could notice it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a very long chapter this time, but next chapters to come will have more content!


End file.
